


Dance With Me

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Lovely Varevare who prompted:</p>
<p>Prompt (sorry it took me so long to get on it!): Damitim (surprise haha ;v;) college au? </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>And no he is not almost drooling at the way the handsome idiot’s pants are too tight and give Tim the best view every time he gets up, or even moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It’s not that he hates the pretentious snob who sits in front of him in physics, no, it’s just that he’s a pretentious snob son of an obscenely rich man  _who thinks he’s the best at everything_.

He doesn’t even work… it’s like he can just turn up to the less without any background reading or late night studying and he already knows all the answers.

It’s not fair. Nope not fair at all.

Because not only does he not have to study to know that Beta decay gives out a W Boson which then turns into an electron and an anti-electron neutrino, or that F=BIL=Bqv or that gamma radiation can create a positron and an electron at the right energy, or that the mass difference in atoms is equal to the energy needed to keep them together… not only did he not have to study  _but he was handsome_.

Stupidly handsome.

Like, one should not be allowed to have those genes, handsome. A cross between an Arabian treasure and the cover of Men’s Vogue.

_And no he is not almost drooling at the way the handsome idiot’s pants are too tight and give Tim the best view every time he gets up, or even moves._

No, not drooling.

Tim takes solstice in one thing and one thing only; however much Damian doesn’t have to work, Tim still beats him in every test and piece of work. Because that’s what hard work does, it pays off.

It’s his only solstice however because Damian is almost everything that Tim is not.

He’s handsome, popular, smart (he said almost right?), the teachers love him, as do the girls…guys… who the hell cares, just that Damian is definitely getting some and Tim… isn’t.

But Tim wants Damian.

He did not just think that… no. Damian is a pretentious snob living of his daddy’s money… yup.

He’s just got to remember that Damian’s a pretentious snob and not the kindest man alive as he helps a younger student out with their homework, or as he lets others into the lunch queue before himself, or as he acts as a door man for almost the entire school after assembly.

Yup, just a pretentious snob.

-

“Have you asked him yet?” Damian looked at his friend in disbelief; of course he had not yet asked him… asking someone to the ball was not something to be trifled with.

“Wilkes if I had asked him already you would know”

“Really?” the redhead sounded so happy at that nit bit of information that Damian couldn’t help but laugh,

“Of course Colin, you are my best friend; if I did not tell you then I would not be honouring that bond.” His friend looked past him and smiled in a menacing and calculating way

“Well Dami, here’s your chance”

As clear as day, Timothy Drake glided (he did not walk, his gate was far too graceful for mere walking) past their table. Not wishing to have this particular conversation Damian follows the slightly younger boy until they enter a deserted hallway en route to the library.

“Timothy?” as his prey turned and saw who was calling him he blushed brightly stuttering slightly. Was this the effect he had on people?… especially the ones he secretly cared very much about?

“Y-yes Damian?” He looked at the ground… not quite sure how to word himself when it just kind of ‘slipped’ out;

“ _Wouldyougotothedancewithme?_ ”

“I’m sorry Damian I… didn’t catch that” Deep breaths… that’s all it should have taken to steady his voice. It almost worked.

“Timothy Drake, would you go to the dance with me?” Timothy’s jaw dropped and he started searching frantically around the empty corridor. “Is there something wrong Timothy?” slowly he met Damian’s eyes and shook his head,

“You actually mean this… It’s not just some prank you and your friends are putting on to embarrass me in front of the whole world when footage gets on youtube, is it?”

“Uh… No? It’s just me and my proposition” Then Timothy’s eyes flew as wide as his smile.

“Really?”

“Yes, wold you be my date to the dance?”

“Yes”


End file.
